cardibfandomcom-20200214-history
Bodak Yellow
"Bodak Yellow" (also known as "Bodak Yellow (Money Moves)") is the debut major-label single by Cardi B. It was released on June 16, 2017 and serves as the lead single from her debut album ''Invasion of Privacy''. The track peaked at #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart, and has been certified 5x Platinum in the United States. The track was nominated at the 2018 Grammy Awards for Best Rap Song as well as Best Rap Performance, and won Single of the Year at the BET Hip Hop Awards in 2017. Live performances Cardi has performed the song live numerous times, notably on The Wendy Williams Show, the 2017 MTV VMA Awards on August 27, and on Saturday Night Live as part of a medley with "Bartier Cardi". Lyrics Intro KSR It's Cardi, ayyy Said "I'm the shit, they can't fuck with me if they wanted to"- Chorus Said: "Lil' bitch, you can't fuck with me, if you wanted to" These expensive, these is red bottoms, these is bloody shoes Hit the store, I can get 'em both, I don't wanna choose And I'm quick, cut a nigga off, so don't get comfortable, look: I don't dance now, I make money moves Say I don't gotta dance, I make money move If I see you and I don't speak, that means I don't fuck with you I'm a boss, you a worker, bitch, I make bloody moves 1 NOw she say she gon' do what to who? Let's find out and see Cardi B, you know where I'm at, you know where I be You in the club, just to party, I'm there, I get paid a fee I be in and out them banks so much, I know they tired of me Honestly, don't give a fuck 'bout who ain't fond of me Dropped two mixtapes in six months, what bitch workin' as hard as me? I don't bother with these hoes, don't let this hoes bother me They see pictures, they say "goals", bitch, I'm who they tryna be Look, I might just chill in some BAPE, I might just chill with your boo I might just feel on your babe, my pussy feel like a lake He wanna swim with his face, I'm like "okay" I'll let him get what he want, he buy me Yves Saint Laurent And the new whip, when I go fast as a horse I got the trunk in the front I'm the hottest in the street, know you prolly heard of me Got a bag and fixed my teeth, hope you hoes know it ain't cheap And I pay my mama bills, I ain't got no time to chill Think these hoes be mad at me, their baby father run a bill Chorus Said: "Lil' bitch, you can't fuck with me, if you wanted to" These expensive, these is red bottoms, these is bloody shoes Hit the store, I can get 'em both, I don't wanna choose And I'm quick, cut a nigga off, so don't get comfortable, look: I don't dance now, I make money moves Say I don't gotta dance, I make money move If I see you and I don't speak, that means I don't fuck with you I'm a boss, you a worker, bitch, I make bloody moves 2 If you a pussy, you get popped, you a goofy, you a opp Don't you come around my way, you can't hang around my block And I just checked my accounts, turns out I'm rich, I'm rich, I'm rich I put my hand above my hip, I bet you dip, he dip, she dip I say, I get the money and go, this shit is hot like a stove My pussy glitter as gold Tell that lil' bitch play her role I just arrove in a Rolls, I just came up in a Wraith I need to fill up the tank, no, I need to fill up the safe I need to let all these hoes know that none of their niggas is safe I go to dinner and steak, only the real can relate I used to live in the P's, now it's a crib with a gate Rollie got charms, look like Frosted Flakes Had to let these bitches know, just in case these hoes forgot I just run and check the mail, another check from Mona Scott Chorus Said: "Lil' bitch, you can't fuck with me, if you wanted to" These expensive, these is red bottoms, these is bloody shoes Hit the store, I can get 'em both, I don't wanna choose And I'm quick, cut a nigga off, so don't get comfortable, look: I don't dance now, I make money moves Say I don't gotta dance, I make money move If I see you and I don't speak, that means I don't fuck with you I'm a boss, you a worker, bitch, I make bloody moves. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Invasion of Privacy songs Category:Invasion of Privacy singles Category:2017